


Together

by angededesespoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Canon-Typical Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Serious Injuries, Smoking, blood mention, disordered eating mention, domestic life, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: But nothing is meant to last forever.....





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm trying to work my way out of a slump. :P Instead of working on any of my ideas, I went w/ attempting one of those '1 Sentence Fiction' challenges, again. (Be prepared for breakage of grammar rules and also a few fills that are more than one sentence- oops.)_
> 
> _Prompts are from[here](http://1fandom.livejournal.com/300.html), Set 2._
> 
> _Some of these sentences are NSFW or NSFWish. If you wish to avoid these, they are #s: 13, 17, 26, 29, 31, 40, 41, 42, & 43\. _
> 
> _(Also posted on[Tumblr](https://thedeathsoldiercowboy.tumblr.com/post/159784634737/together).)_

1\. Heavy- He leans onto Gabe for support, clutching his injured side as he limps, too much weight on trembling legs that nearly give out at the sight of Jack’s biotic field.

2\. Slip- Jesse’s heart pounds as he registers the words he let slip and for a moment he is afraid how they’ll react, until he feels their lips peppering his skin with kisses, words of love falling from their tongues.

3\. Uphold- “I can’t tell you much right now, but I need you to uphold your duty from a distance- **in secret**.”

4\. Magic- He rubs the coin with a blood-stained hand and, as the plume of smoke unfurls, Jack shakily rasps out, “Please...save Gabe, and protect him and Jesse.” 

5\. Hurry-  “Please hurry, Gabe.  It ain’t lookin’ too good,” Jesse speaks into the comm. before turning back to the blond bleeding out before him, the earth shuddering beneath them as another explosion goes off nearby.

6\. Hole- He curses his heart for digging him in deeper, because now it’s not just one commander he’s got eyes for- it’s two.

7\. Music- He finishes playing the song and lets the guitar rest on his lap as he turns to Jesse, saying, “It’s one of Jack’s favourite songs.  He sings it horribly, but to see him get so into it...you can’t help but want to keep playing, keep watching and listening.”

8\. Inside- Somewhere inside where the building once stood, beneath all the rubble he claws at, they’re there- ‘still alive, still alive,’ Jesse repeats, over and over, the words both calming and distressing.

9\. Later- The last time Jesse sees Gabe alive, the man gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, whispers in his ear, “We’ll talk later.  Jack’s Room.”

10\.  One- “Mmmm one more minute?” Jesse pleads sleepily, only for Gabe to snatch the blanket off of him.

11\. World- Even if the world grew to hate them both, Jesse would always love them.

12\. Cheat- Jesse slams the cards down after his twentieth consecutive loss, glaring at Gabe as he makes an accusation, to which the man laughs, takes another candy from McCree’s pile as Jack narrows his eyes at his long-time partner and mumbles, “Some things never change.”

13\. Pink-  They remove the pink silk twined around his body, the marks standing out on his pale skin.

14\. Love- “Jesse, we’re asking you to consider leaving because we love you,” Jack speaks quietly, hand lightly brushing his cheek as Jesse feels Gabe’s arms tighten around his waist, the man’s head resting on one of his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his neck. “We love you and we don’t want you to get caught in the crossfires of the war raging around us.”

15\. Eat-  Jesse sets the plate in front of the man and tired blue eyes flick up, struggling to focus on his own as Jesse says, “Jack, ya haven’t eaten anything in 15 hours.  Take a break ‘n eat this.  Gabe and I worked hard on it just for you.”

16\. Stone- There are two stones, miles apart- one pristine, the other cracked and graffitied; he visits each, traces the names, and tries to bury the pain of memories.

17\. Boss-  Jesse arrives to see Gabe bent over his own desk, a glint in his eyes as he wiggles his exposed ass and says,  “I’m ready for you... _boss~_ ”  

18\. Feather- Jack’s touch is featherlight, fingers rough, but gentle against his skin as his body curls around Jesse, holds him close.

19\. Here- But here, curled against the two of them on their bed, for once, Jesse feels that he’s found his home.

20\. Now- Overcome by emotion and the sudden urge to flee, he loses form; the only thing that keeps him from leaving are the cowboy’s words and the feel of Jack’s hand trying to grasp at his smoky form.

21\. Parent- When they said they had a surprise, Gabe wasn’t expecting this- an overexcited dog bounding to him, jumping up to lick his face as Jesse laughs at the scene and, somewhere in the background, he can hear Jack saying, “Well, looks like you can add ‘Dog Dad’ to your list of titles now.”

22\. Free- “Hey,” Gabe greets his husband, bending to kiss the seated man before saying, “I took the liberty of clearing your schedule for the day.  Jesse and I have plans for you.”

23\. Whimsy- Gabe buys the ‘BAMF’ buckle on a whim, gives it to him as a joke gift; years later it becomes one of his most prized possessions.  

24\. Worry- “This plan is going to shit.  We should pull back,” Jack growls, and Jesse turns to see Gabe squeezing the man’s tense shoulder, voice calm and soothing as Gabe tells him not to worry.

25\. Star- When Jack points out the shooting star, Jesse doesn’t tell him what he truly wishes for.

26\. Way- “What do you want me to do, Jesse?  How should I get you off?”  Jack asks from his position on the floor, his hand daring to rub at one of Jesse’s thighs. 

27\. Dish- “This is...actually...good?” Gabe says, looking pleasantly surprised, and Jesse has to stifle a laugh as Jack retorts, “Nice to see you had faith in my capabilities.”

28\. Pride- The way Gabe talks about him to others makes Jesse’s heart swell.

29\. Build- He let’s himself get distracted, eyes trying to memorize each line and curve and clench of muscle as his boss trains; he’s only half-ashamed when he gets caught.

30\. Expelled-  “I nearly got expelled once for hitting some bastard that was harassing a girl,” Jack says when Jesse inquires if he’d ever gotten in trouble in his youth. “I didn’t mean for things to escalate that far, but no matter the consequences, I knew that I couldn’t just stand by and watch her get hurt.”

31\. Perfect- “I think I should reward you for your perfect performance out there, cariño.  Would you like that?” Gabe purrs into his ear once they get back to their room.

32\. Night-  It’s nights like these, shivering in a damp, rundown safe house, too paranoid to sleep, that Soldier misses their company most. 

33\. Lost- The cigar falls from his lips as he stares in disbelief at one of the men he thought he had lost years ago.

34\. Time- The picture is worn, but their smiles stand out- the calm before the storm; a painful reminder of who they used to be and what they used to have.

35\. Evil-  McCree listens as another reporter drags Gabe’s name through the mud, his grip on the glass tightening with each falsehood they spew, because everyone who had been close to the man knew what a good heart he had had.

36\. Today- Jack crosses out the day on the calendar with a tired smile, anticipation bubbling up at the prospect of finally getting to see them again.

37\. Crack- There’s a loud crack and a cry of pain, and then they’re both by his side offering the soldier support, Reaper joking about what an old man he’s become; they both can hear the concern his teasing tries to mask.

38\. Quit- “Q-quit it!” Jack cries, his laughter filling the room as Jesse assists Gabe with the playful tickle torture. 

39\. Play- “The next mission calls for a trip to an old playhouse,” Gabe tells him, and then smirks as he bends to kiss his hand, asking, as he looks into his eyes, “Would you mind accompanying me to a show, Jesse?”

40\. Nut- Sometimes Jesse thinks he could nut just from watching their heated kisses.

41\. Down- Jesse nudges at Jack’s leg, squeezing between the man’s thighs and dropping to his knees so he can fit himself beneath the desk before he makes a grab at Jack’s zipper.

42\. Ready- Jesse’s trembling with nerves and anticipation as he finishes prepping Jack, his hand coating his cock with lube before he positions himself, asking if the man’s ready.

43\. Slow- It’s soft and sweet and slow, unlike anything Jesse’d experienced with others.  Their lips kiss paths down his skin, teeth grazing and nibbling tenderly as hands caress and tongues form words of praise.

44\. Animal- They find Gabe passed out on the couch with the tv still blaring a sports report, the cat perched on his head (shedding fur on his black beanie) and the dog drooling all over his blanket.

45\. Teen- “I miss being young and believing that I could change the world.  I’m not sure I can help anymore,” Soldier confesses, and all McCree can do is hold him tighter and hope the words he speaks are enough to reassure him.

46\. Burn- It’s months after they reunite before Reaper dares to remove his [physical] mask, allows McCree to touch his mutilated flesh while Jack bows his head with guilt.

47\. Tie- As Gabe helps him with his tie, he thinks that maybe the award ceremony won’t be so bad, so long as Gabe continues to look at him with such pride.

48\. Blast- Gabe curls himself around Jack, body half numb and half screaming with pain, his blood mixing with that of the man barely conscious beneath him as his mind frantically flicks from thought to thought, face to face, trying to settle, to calm, to figure out what to do next.

49\. They- He watches them succumb one by one, helpless to prevent the inevitable as he witnesses Jesse’s body collapse in a pool of blood and cradles  Jack as he rasps his last breath, 

50\. Rot- And in the end their bodies will rot, but their souls will live on within him.


End file.
